


You Are Still the Same

by Lumeleo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: After learning a family secret that's been hidden from him his whole life, Sanada is struggling to figure out what to think or feel. However, Atobe is there for him as he figures things out, and shares some secrets of his own.
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Sanada Genichirou
Kudos: 10





	You Are Still the Same

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fascinated by this idea of surprise messy backgrounds for these two. Maybe one day I'll write something deeper about it; for now, though, this is it.

“So… my family sat me down for a serious talk today.”

Atobe lifted an eyebrow. “I sure hope it wasn’t the sex talk, because I know for a fact they’re somewhat late in that.” Despite the levity of his words, though, his eyes were serious. Clearly he understood that this was not a joking matter.

“It was… the opposite, I suppose. Or a consequence of it, I guess?” Sanada sighed, taking off his cap and running a hand over his hair. “Not for me, though. Although it does involve me.”

Atobe was quiet, taking a sip of his soda. Sanada took this as a sign that he was free to take his time getting the story out.

“You know my older brother and I have a rather large age gap. Well, it turns out there’s a reason for that.” He put his cap back on. “Apparently, he is my biological father.”

Atobe made a small sound, now, no doubt surprised. However, he still didn’t interrupt, though Sanada could feel the sharp blue eyes on him.

“As they told me, he, ah, got careless when he was younger. Neither he nor his girlfriend were ready to be parents. However, his parents offered to step in and raise the baby — me, that is — as their own. The girlfriend moved away after the birth, and hasn’t been in much contact since, though as far as they know she’s happy with a few kids by now. And my brother, well. He grew up some before meeting my sister-in-law, got married, and had Sasuke.” It was confusing to even try to explain it, not sure which words he should even use for his relationships. It was like everything he’d known had suddenly turned out to be a lie.

Atobe was quiet for a moment, then finally spoke. “Is there a particular reason they decided to finally let you know?”

“From what they told me, I’m now the age Souta was when all this happened. So they decided that if he and his girlfriend had to make their decisions at this age, it was only fair I get to make mine, now.”

“And what would that choice be, then?”

“Who I want to have as my legal parents.” Sanada sighed. “Apparently on the family records, I’m recorded as Souta’s son, our parents are just my guardians. They said I can decide if I want to have things continue to go as they have been, in which case they’ll officially adopt me and I can ignore all this, or if I want Souta to actually step up as my father and have a more parental role in my life. I mean, he’s been pretty involved in my upbringing anyway, but not as much as our parents.”

As Sanada finished his rather awkward explanation, Atobe was quiet for a moment, leaning back on the park bench. At last, he moved slightly closer, setting his free hand on Sanada’s knee. “I’m sorry. I wish I could make things less complicated for you.”

“Listening to me is… helping.” Sanada sighed. “Unfortunately, I don’t think anything can make this situation easier. I just need to work through it somehow.”

“Well, I will be happy to listen to anything you might have to say. Or just sit here without either of us saying anything. That works too.”

“To think that you wouldn’t take the opportunity to listen to your own voice? You must really care.”

Atobe snorted, nudging Sanada in the side with his elbow. The next moment, though, he was leaning closer to Sanada’s side, so clearly he wasn’t actually offended.

It wasn’t too bad, just sitting there with Atobe, sharing space.

“I was not born an Atobe.”

The sudden statement startled Sanada. As he turned to look at Atobe, the other wasn’t meeting his gaze, looking off in the distance instead.

“My biological father was… not worthy of much consideration. Most of what I remember is that he was loud and scary and he hurt my mom. And sometimes me, I suppose, but mostly her.” Atobe gave a weak chuckle. “I’m not actually sure if I was too young to remember much or if I have simply blocked out everything from back then.”

“Atobe…” Sanada swallowed. What was he even supposed to say to that? What was he supposed to think, aside from feeling a deep rage towards a man he had never met and likely never would?

“Even with how young I was, I knew better than to talk to anyone. Then, however, I met Kabaji.” Now, Atobe managed a faint smile. “Kabaji was actually small back then, and just as quiet as he is now. In my child’s mind, I figured that since he didn’t talk much, it would be fine to tell him how afraid I was. After all, he wasn’t going to tell anyone.”

This time, Sanada did not even try to say anything as Atobe paused. Instead, he reached over to take Atobe’s hand in his own. At least he could offer some company, if nothing else.

“Despite my reasoning, Kabaji felt this was important enough to tell his parents. His parents in turn decided that this was not something they could handle on their own, so they called in the most powerful weapon they had access to. Which was Atobe Akihito.”

Sanada might have made some small sound, but Atobe didn’t let that stop him. Good. Sanada had no actual input, after all.

“He swooped in like a knight in a shiny car, got my mother and me out of there and made sure my father could not get anywhere near us again. We stayed with Kabaji’s family while everything was being handled. I don’t know the details, I was perhaps five or so, but Akihito helped my mother with everything from the legal side of things to making sure we had everything we could need.”

“Hn.” Sanada nodded slowly. “I suppose that made an impression.”

“Apparently. Now, obviously my mother wasn’t exactly looking to rush from one relationship directly into another, and Akihito didn’t want her to feel like she was indebted to him, but they both definitely felt something. A year later we moved in with him, and in another year they got married.”

Sanada gave Atobe’s hand a gentle squeeze. “And were you happy about that?”

“Me? I was overjoyed.” Atobe’s smile now was stronger and without any hesitation. “He made my mother happy, and that was really all I could wish for. More than that, he treated me as his own right away. We may not share any blood, but as far as I am concerned he is my father, and I have no reason to doubt that he feels the same. The bastard who contributed some of my genetic material has no claim to that title.”

“Right.” Sanada swallowed again. “Ah. I’m sorry. For complaining about my own mess.”

“What? No! That’s absolutely not what I wanted to convey!” Atobe turned half towards him, setting aside his soda can to take Sanada’s other hand as well, no doubt hoping to make more of a point. “You have every right to be upset. Perhaps there was no abuse or trauma involved, but you did still learn something about yourself that changes how you view yourself and your family. I just wanted to, I don’t know. Show that the exact genetic connections are not the end-all, be-all of family.”

“Ah. Thank you.” Sanada gave a small nod. “Though at least in my case it’s the details of the family connection that are more of a concern.”

“I know. Just, you’re allowed to decide who you feel your parents are regardless of technicalities.” Atobe leaned forward, his forehead nearly resting against Sanada’s. “From what you told me, it sounds like your family understands that this is a complicated situation, and don’t expect you to sort out everything right away. They have been part of your life so far, and they will continue to be there. Just take your time.”

“Hn.” Sanada frowned, closing his eyes. “Except now I know there is someone else involved who was never part of it.”

”Yes, well, I was trying not to touch on that side, since I didn’t want to seem like I was trying to compare an abusive piece of shit with a young woman who had to make a very difficult choice.” Atobe’s hands were warm in his. “For what it’s worth, I’m grateful. I don’t know who she is, but I know I could only meet you because she sacrificed nine months of her life to have you.”

“…Right.” Sanada drew a deep breath, opening his eyes to look at Atobe again. “I’m grateful, too. That you were born, and that you got to safety, and that your father brought you to Japan so I could meet you.”

“Clearly, it was meant to be.” Atobe’s lips twitched. “Now, if you wanted to get them back for surprising you so, you could finally introduce me to them, but that might be a bit too drastic.”

“I’m not opposed, but it’s probably not the best time for that.” Sanada managed a weak chuckle. “At least I should make my decision first, so I know how to introduce them to you.”

“I’m afraid that’s not something I can help you with.” Atobe shook his head. “You have to make your own decisions, particularly in something as important as this. All I can do is point out things you might want to consider.”

“Oh?” Sanada lifted his eyebrows. “And what is there to consider, besides what I already told you?”

“Why, of course the most obvious part.” Atobe’s smirk turned downright mischievous. “Would you rather have Sasuke-kun as a nephew or a little brother?”

"…You are very lucky I like you.” Sanada scowled. “The thought of Sasuke bugging me even more because we’re immediate family is frankly terrifying.” And yet, Sanada was almost smiling, which he had thought was impossible in his current state of mind.

Perhaps Atobe was not the truly lucky one here.


End file.
